A Different Kind Of Curse
by madd-cow911
Summary: A group of five friends possess strange abilities that don't seem virtually possible, but then again, the Sohma family curse doesn't either...[KyoxOC HaruxOC YukixOC]I added to the 1st chapter!
1. The Incident

**Hey all! It's me again. I should be getting third chapters on my other fanfics out sometime soon—that is, if things go as planned…--'**

**Well, here's another Fruits Basket one!**

**NOTE:: I don't do disclaimers because everyone should know that I don't own the friggen' thing cause if I did, things would have turned out a lot different…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: The Incident

"New school tomorrow, don't forget!" Jenny exclaimed as she ran down the hall, he long red hair flying behind her. Her bright green eyes shone with excitement as she burst into her friend's room.

"I know Jenny. Man, what a way to wake up. What time is it anyway?" This was Max, Jenny's best friend. She had a tired look on her face and her shoulder length brown hair knotted in some places. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock. Life suddenly sprang into her as she turned on Jenny. "You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning for nothing! What would possess you to do something like that!" she yelled. Her red eyes seemed to be filled with anger, but as quickly as it came, it left.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jenny cried. "I was just so excited I couldn't contain myself. You can go back to bed if you want," she said walking away.

"Nah, I don't think I could go back to sleep if I tried. Besides, I'm already up anyway," Max decided. She walked out of the room following Jenny to the kitchen. They sat down at the table after getting some coffee.

"Ya' know, we probably shouldn't be drinking this stuff so early," Jenny said.

"Come on, Jen! Coffee's not gonna hurt ya'!" Max took a sip of her coffee. "Besides, ain't nothin' wrong with tryin' to wake up right?" she took another sip, "Ahh, caffeine is good for the soul!" she said as she closed her eyes smiling. She leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table. All this caused Jenny to laugh. Max opened an eye and looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"You are! Geez, you can act so stupid sometimes," she said smiling, "but that's okay."

"Well thank you very much, Jen. I'm glad I have your approval," Max said finishing of her coffee and putting her cup in the sink. She then looked at Jenny, suddenly serious, "I still don't understand, though."

"Understand what?"

"Why would you come here?" Max replied, "Why, after leaving your family would you come all the way over here?"

"Well, where else would I have gone? Plus, you're my best friend why wouldn't I come here?"

"I don't know, Jen. I guess I'm still confused as to why you left them in the first place."

"Max, you know I can't stand them! Why wouldn't I leave? All they ever do is yell at me and give me crap about everything I do!"

"Look, it's alright. Calm down."

"I can't just calm down!" Jen yelled as the room began to feel cold. "Why can't they understand that it's just the way I am? This is who I am!" Things got colder.

"Jen! Jenny stop it!" Max ran over to try and get her to calm down. The room felt frigid Max began to warm herself by spreading heat throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around Jen in a comforting hug, remembering that it was her who caused her to act this way. "It's gonna be alright, Jen. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Things slowly began going back to normal. Jenny hugged Max as well.

"I'm sorry, Max. I guess I just overreacted again."

"Hey, it's okay! I should be sorry anyway, I brought it up. At any rate, it's much better than me overreacting, right?" Max said smiling.

"Yeah, you probably would have burned the place down!" Jenny laughed as she said this, causing Max to smile even more. She hated seeing people upset, especially her friends. "Let's go!"

"Huh?" Max had jumped back, surprised and confused by her friend's sudden outburst. "Go where?"

"To the mall, silly! Where else would we go, come on!" she grabbed Max and dragged her down the hall, throwing her into her room.

"Thanks for saving me the trip, I guess."

"No problemo!" Jenny said slamming Max's door, smacking her in the back of the head with it.

"Damn it!" Max yelled. She heard Jenny's door slam down the hall and slowly began to get up. "This is going to be a long day."

At the mall

"C'mon, c'mon!" Jenny was saying as she dragged Max through the doors.

"Jesus, you're hyper today! Maybe I shouldn't have given you that coffee…" Max wondered. "Hey check it out! Riley, over here!" Max and Jenny ran over to their friend.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya!" Jen exclaimed in Riley's face.

"What the hell!" Riley said looking shocked to see Jenny in this state so early.

"That's what I said, but it didn't help much." I think giving her coffee was a bad idea. I mean, she was already crazy to began with sigh I just had to make it worse, didn't I? Great job Max." she told herself with sarcasm and explaining the situation to Riley.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe you gave her any kind of stimulant to begin with. She doesn't need it. You don't either." Riley pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But she didn't do this last time! And besides, I'll admit I'm hyper myself sometimes, but in the mornings I can be pretty bitchy without my coffee." Max defended.

"Whatever. Nice clothes by the way. Did you get them here?" he asked.

"Thanks and yes these clothes were bought from here." Max answered back. He was referring to her dark green pull over that had a monkey patch sewn on the front and her baggy blue jeans that were obviously too big on her and made her look as if she had gotten dressed in the dark. "I thought the bright yellow flip-flops would add a nice touch. What do you think, Ri?"

"I think you're a retard and that outfit makes it look like the shopping here is shitty, which it most definitely isn't."

"Oh, that was harsh. Especially considering that these are David's clothes."

"Ha ha! Would you like some calamine lotion for that burn, Ri?" Jenny teased, finally joining the conversation from her previous spinning.

"No thank you and how did you get his clothes?" Riley demanded.

"Hey, cool it, dude. I just asked to borrow them when I was being klutzy and fell in the mud last week." Max once again defended.

"Oh, okay."

"What the hell are you so worried about anyway? I mean, the dude's gay and he's your boyfriend." Max pointed out.

"Oh, guys! Let's go there!" Jenny was pointing them to a store that was selling all kinds of clothes and accessories—on sale.

"Well, I guess David's gift could wait a little bit." Riley concluded.

Hours Later

"That was so much fun! We should do it again sometime." Jenny said having calmed down from her caffeine overdose earlier.

"Yeah, when's the next sale?" Max asked. They all laughed.

"Well, I was able to buy clothes and a birthday present for David." Riley said proudly.

"Well, we got him presents about a week or so ago." Max stated.

"Yeah, yeah. When you have a boyfriend then we'll see how easy it is for you to shop for him." Riley then informed, "You'd be surprised at how difficult it can be."

"I know what you mean. I had a boyfriend once." Jenny concurred. "And don't you say a word Max because you know you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Oh hush up!" Max exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am! I don't need a—!"

"Max are you okay?!" Jenny and Riley said together as went over to their fallen friend.

"Yeah, I think so. What did I hit?" she asked.

"Watch where you're going next time!" they heard a boy yell. They looked up and noticed a boy on the ground across from Max. He had orange colored hair and burning red eyes that were darker that Max's.

"Here." Max said getting up. She stuck out her hand to him, but he just shoved it away, shoving her with it. "Hey, rude much!"

"Whatever, I don't need your help—what the?!" The orange haired boy was in the wall and Max looked pretty upset. She also had some scratch marks on her leg that were bleeding. It seemed the boy had inadvertently scratched Max's leg when shoving her hand away.

"Gosh you're rude! What the hell's wrong with you, I was just trying to help!" Max yelled and ran off without another word. Riley and Jenny were right behind her and the orange haired boy was left behind staring after them.

------------------------------

"Hello Kyo! Have fun on your little walk?" Shigure asked as Kyo walked through the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," he said as he walked down the hall toward the kitchen. He reached in the refrigerator to drink some milk, only to find there was none. "Damnit!" he yelled, slamming the refrigerator door. At that, Yuki came into the kitchen.

"What is it now, stupid cat?!" a seemingly pissed off Yuki asked Kyo.

"All the milk's gone!" Kyo yelled again.

"Then go out and buy some more. Tohru's at a friend's house for the night." Yuki informed the overheated cat before he could ask. Plus, it would mean more quiet time for him if he went out again.

"Fine then! I'll go get it myself." Kyo gave in and walked past Shigure and out the door again all the while mumbling under his breath.

Not too Far Away

"Man, how rude can you get!" a pissed off Max yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Hey, quiet down will ya?!" Riley asked of his friend in a loud whisper. "We'll get yelled at again."

"Yeah, and besides, you're one to talk. You can be pretty rude yourself ya know." Jenny pointed out.

Max stopped her pacing and sat down (they were outside of the store sitting on those kiddy machines that you put quarters in, I love those things-). "Yeah, but, do I go off and scratch someone like that! Look at this," she showed them her leg which had stopped bleeding, but still had the dried blood from earlier. She tried touching it, "That hurt a little bit. Maybe I'll go in the store real quick and get something for it." She got up and began walking toward the entrance of the store.

"Guess we'll wait out here." Jenny said to Riley as she turned the other way. "Uh-oh," Jenny whispered, but Riley heard her.

"Huh? What?" he asked her. Jenny pointed to a figure walking up the way. It was the orange-haired boy from before. "Oh snap! Uh, Max let's go around the corner and get a drink real quick."

"Why? I ain't thirsty. Besides, I need to get something for my leg remember?"

"Can't you just walk with me, please?"

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

"Well, that was close." Jenny sighed as her friends walked off. At that moment the orange-haired boy walked past her and into the store. She didn't even notice him glance her way.

With the Other Two

"Thanks for walking with me, Max." Riley latched himself onto her arm when he said this.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied.

With Kyo

_Wasn't that one of those girl's from earlier?_ he thought. He shuddered at the thought of that girl that pushed him. "Damnit! Just wait until I see her again!" he snapped angrily earning a few sideways glances from other customers in the store.

He continued walking up and down aisles looking for the milk. "Ha! Found it!" he cried. He grabbed the milk, went to pay for it, and left.

_What? Why is she still here? Is she waiting for someone?_ He glanced over at her one more time before walking on. _And why the hell is she sitting on those things? Little kids ride those._ he sighed and walked home.

Back with the Others

"Hey, you're back!" Jenny called to her returning friends.

"Yup, look what we got!" Riley yelled back as he held a canned drink in the air. Jenny noticed Max had a drink too.

"Hey Max, I thought you said you weren't thirsty?" Jenny asked eying Max's drink.

"Well, you know I can't resist temptation," Max stated. "If you're so upset, then here," she tossed her a can filled with soda, "I got one for you, too."

"Thanks!" Jenny exclaimed. However, she failed to notice the sideways glances Riley and Max gave each other. None the less, she opened the can and as soon as she did, fizz came flying out all over her. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "Max, you're dead!"

"AHHHHHH!" Max screamed as she ran from Jenny. Riley began laughing his ass off as they ran around him.

------------------

Soon, however, they grew tired of the chase that no one was winning and began on their walk home.

"Oh, man. I feel…so sick right now," Jenny was out of breath from chasing Max everywhere.

"You fell sick! What…about me! I actually…drank…my soda!" Max retorted also out of breath, but full of soda as well. "Yes, home." She said as she began walking up the steps to her house. Turning to say goodbye to her friends, she came face to face with Jenny. "What the--?!" she exclaimed jumping back, "Where the hell are you going?" she questioned her friend.

"Umm…inside?" Jenny said.

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, why?"

"Maybe because I live here now. Remember?" Jenny said, finishing off her statement by thumping Max over the head.

"Ow! Huh? Oh yeah!" Max said all at once.

"I'm tellin' you, you should have been born blonde," Riley said to Max as he walked of to his house laughing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, that was the first chapter ya'll! I hope you thought it was alright. I wasn't gonna do anything with it at first but I decided after I wrote another chapter, that it wasn't so bad! -**


	2. You Again? and What the Hell?

**Hello everyone! I'm soooo sorry to keep all of you waiting like this!**

**But, at least now I'm getting this one out. Tanku to every one who has reviewed my stories….some people even liked them enough to put them in their favorites! I was so happy! So, now I'm gonna work extra hard to get these chapters out faster! Special thanks to Wolves and Witches for reviewing almost all my stories and giving me ideas that keep me going!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: You Again?!? And What the Hell?!?**

"Tohru! Tohru!"

"Hello, Momiji! How was your weekend?" Tohru answered Momiji's calls.

"Mine was great! Me and Haru went with Kisa and Hiro to the park and had some ice cream." Momiji explained. He was still wearing the girl's uniform with shorts.

"Yo…" Kyo said as he walked over to join the two.

"What's up?" Haru asked coming up behind Kyo. He slung his arm around Kyo's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing, ya damn ox!?" Kyo yelled shoving Haru away.

"What? I'm tired."

"What's going on here?" Yuki came up next.

"See look, now Yuki's here. Go lean on him." Kyo yelled at Haru.

"Ha ha ha!" They suddenly heard laughter from around the corner. It sounded like girls, but then a guy started talking, "What the hell were you thinking?" they heard someone ask. "I don't know!" came the reply. A group of people then came walking around the corner: three girls and two boys. The boys were holding hands.

"I can't believe you would eat all the crap just to make yourself sick." A girl with brown hair and ice blue eyes said shaking her head at the boy with black hair and golden colored eyes. She seemed to have somewhat of an English accent.

"Yeah, well, my mom said that since I didn't have a fever this morning I had to go to school," the boy said.

"Ha! So it seems your plans were foiled again I see, huh David?" a girl with brown hair and red eyes said. She seemed familiar to Kyo. As did one of the other girls and one of the boys. But he just couldn't remember where he'd seen them…

"You see, Max, Alexi, and I always get away with what we do because we're professionals." The girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"Yeah! Jenny's right, David." The girl named Max agreed with her friend, Jenny. "I still remember the last time Riley tried to pull a fast one on somebody…"

"Shut up!" Riley quickly defended, "We do not speak of that anymore!"

Max began to laugh as they walked over to a row of lockers. They had been so consumed in their conversation they hadn't noticed the Sohma's or Tohru. "I think were gonna have a great time together!" she said excitedly while spinning around. She spun right into Yuki, who caught her before she could fall. She was leaning against him, starring wide-eyed, still trying to grasp what had just happened. "I am sooooo sorry!" she said quickly backing away from Yuki.

Yuki and the others were starring for different reasons. Why hadn't Yuki transformed when the girl, Max, fell against him? "No, no. It's alright. No harm done." Yuki said and managed to smile at the girl while still a little shaken by it all.

"Where'd that come from?" said Momiji. He was pointing to the bandages on Max's leg, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this?" She asked, she, herself, pointing to her own leg. After the blonde nodded, she noticed that it actually stuck out a bit from under her skirt. _Damn these short skirts…_she thought to herself. "I got scratched this weekend by some asshole who I tried to help after running into him," she informed the boy.

"That must've been some scratch," a boy with black and white hair said.

"No, it wasn't actually," Jenny stated. "I mean, yeah, it bled an' all…but, it wouldn't have gotten so bad had she not been picking at it for the rest of the weekend."

"Hey! It's not my fault! It was really, really itchy!" Max complained, earning herself a thump on the head from David. "Hey! What gives?"

"You better not have gotten blood on my clothes," he warned her.

"Of course I didn't, you stupid queer!"

"What did you just say!?" David playfully called to Max.

Max rolled her eyes at her friend as she looked at the people she just met when her eyes landed on one person in particular. The one person who was staring right back at her. They both seemed puzzled for a moment, and then realization struck them both seemingly simultaneously.

"**YOU!!!!**" they both yelled…….

_**Jenny's POV**_

I was waiting. I, along with Riley, had already noticed the orange-haired boy, and knew it was only a matter of time before Max noticed him too. David and Alexi had not yet been informed on what went down Saturday, and so, did not expect what happened next.

We watched as they looked at each other, finally noticing what Riley and I had noticed long before….

"**YOU!!!!**" they both yelled. Riley and I jumped in to hold Max, while the boys we had come to know as Hatsuharu and Yuki Sohma held back the orange-haired boy. The others watched, not quite understanding why the action had taken place.

"Just wait 'till I get a' hold of you! What business do you think you had pushin' me like that?" the orange-haired boy yelled.

"And just what do you think you're gonna do? You gonna hit me? I already owe you for bein' rude and scratchin' me Saturday!" Max yelled back. Apparently, having two hot-heads who'll get in a fight over anything in the same hall is not such a good idea.

"Whatever! I didn't do anything to you!" the orange-haired boy yelled back.

"Yeah you did! When you shoved my hand away you scratched me!" Max yelled.

**WHAM!!**

"STOP THE VIOLENCE, PLEASE!!!!!!!" David began begging.

"'Stop the violence' my ass…" Max mumbled.

"What was that, young lady?" David said standing over her.

"YOU THREW A FREAKIN' BOOK IN MY FACE!!!!!" Max yelled at him. "Ouch! Why the hell did you kick me you stupid queer!?" (You'll be hearing Max call David a 'stupid queer' quite a bit, but it's just something that her and David share, kinda like an inside joke, ya'know?)

"Max, why don't you just explain why you and Kyo were arguing like that?" Alexi came in, saving Max from getting hit by David again.

"Oh, that's his name?" Max observed. "Well, Saturday, Riley, Jen, and myself were leaving the mall after shopping around for some stuff. As we walked home, we started talking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into him," Max pointed to Kyo. "I offered to help him up, but he just shoved my hand away and at the same time scratched me."

"Yeah, but then you pushed me into a wall!" Kyo began yelling again.

"Be quiet, you stupid cat. This was your fault in the first place." Yuki stated calmly. "I'm sorry he caused you trouble." He smiled at me (In case you for got we're still in Jenny's POV).

"Oh it's quite alright," David said suddenly appearing next to me. "Max can be such a handful."

"I'm standing right here, you idiot!" Max said from behind him.

"Oops, gotta run! Later Ri!" and with that David was gone, a raging Max hot on his heels. We continued to look after them as they ran down the halls, the bell ringing soon after. We then walked to our classes.

_**FF After School at Shigure's, Yuki's POV**_

_Why didn't anything happen? I don't understand, this doesn't make sense. Maybe, I should tell Shigure…he might be able to help figure this out. _

"I'll go see Shigure then," I said decidedly as I stood and began to walk out of my room. _Maybe the curse is broken...It's a possibility…_I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't notice Miss Honda and ended up landing on the floor as a small grey rat. _I guess that eliminates that option…_ I thought. Upon changing back, I went into Shigure's office.

"Why, hello Yuki! How was school?" the dog asked.

"It was alright. Something strange happened today, though." I still wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Well, there was a group of new students at school today and one of the girls…well, she accidentally fell into me." At this piece of information Shigure became serious. "But, the strange thing was that I didn't transform." He seemed slightly shocked at this, but hid it very well.

"Hmmm…..that is rather strange." Shigure leaned back in his chair and seemed deep in thought. "Has this ever happened before, Yuki?"

"No, not once. At first I though maybe the curse was broken…but when I ran into Miss Honda upstairs, I transformed."

"This is strange indeed. I can't recall anything of this nature ever happening before," he said thoughtfully.

"So, do you think it will ever happen again?" I asked him. "Or do you think this is a one time thing?"

He looked at me a moment before responding with a slight grin, "Why don't you try it again and see what happens?"

"I'm not like you, you perverted dog." I got up to leave, Shigure feigning hurt behind me. After deciding to think no more on the matter, I walked to my room for some well deserved rest.

_**Next Day at School, Still Yuki's POV**_

I arrive in class the next morning and sit at my desk when all of the sudden…

"Yuki!"

"Alexi? Um…Do you need something?"

"I need help with this part of last night's homework! I couldn't understand it at all and Riley was talking to his boyfriend all night and couldn't help me! Isn't that awful! He's so mean sometimes! Like this one time, I…"

"Alexi! Calm down, I'll help you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now sit down and show me what it is you need help with."

She sat down and I looked at her homework. It was chemistry she was having a problem with, but at least it was something I was good at. I explained it to her while walking her through one of the problems and had her do a few herself. It took her a while, but eventually…

"I think I got it now!" she exclaimed. "It's actually pretty easy…" she trailed off from there.

"It should seem easy now that you understand it," I said, not looking at her. The without warning I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Thank you, Yuki!" Alexi exclaimed again as she let me go. I just sat there stunned, not able to believe that once again I didn't transform. _What's causing this? Why is this happening?_ I couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through my head.

_**Kyo's POV**_

I was talking to some of the guys before class started, when I noticed that girl, Alexi I think, walk over to Yuki. They talked for a second and then she sat down next to him. They talked some more and then she got up and began to walk away. I looked back at the guys to continue our conversation, when I noticed that Alexi was walking back to Yuki and hugged him from behind. _Oh shit! How could that stupid rat let something like this happen?!_ But, I also noticed that he didn't transform. _What the hell?!_

"Uh…Guys, I gotta go," I said getting up.

"Alright, later," one of them said.

"Hey, what just happened?" I asked him after making my way over to his desk.

"For once, I'm just as clueless as you are," he replied. He was being an ass again, and I knew it…but I didn't feel like it was all that important right now.

"Cut the crap, alright. Now, the only time this ever happened was with that Max-girl yesterday right? Maybe the curse is…"

"It's not," he said cutting me off. "Last night when I went to talk to Shigure about it, I bumped into Tohru and I still transformed." There was a moment of silence between us.

"So…did Shigure know anything?"

"Nothing at all."

"Everyone sit down we'll begin class shortly," the teacher said as she entered the classroom.

_**FF To Lunch, No One's POV**_

As Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Uo walked into the cafeteria and got their lunches, they walked over to where they usually sat together. They found the new kids sitting there eating with the others.

"Sup?" Max said upon noticing them. Everyone else looked up and said their greetings. Hana and Uo were introduced to the new kids and vice versa.

"So, why'd you all decide to come here?" Uo asked them.

"Well, Max got a little out of hand." Jenny said looking over to her friend.

"What are you tryin' ta say?" Max calmly asked looking over to Jenny.

"Yup! She's our little hothead!" Alexi and Riley said, agreeing with Jenny's statement while latching themselves onto Max.

"I hate you all…" Max muttered. "One little accident and they never let you live it down."

"'One little accident'?" David said mockingly. "Honey, you put 20 people in the hospital. Each had either first, second, or third, degree burns." He began to shake his head, "that was a _huge_ accident. You're just lucky no one found out that you did it."

"Oh yeah, what about that time Jenny gave all those people frostbite?" Max retorted grinning, "And when Riley and Alexi were arguing and caused that huge hurricane! And when David caused that earthquake!"

The new guys had begun laughing, while the others were all completely lost. None of them had the slightest clue as to what they were talking about. Their clueless ness was noticed, however, and so the subject was changed to something they could all participate in.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's all for now guys! I wonder what they were talkin' 'bout? Hmmm…..I don't know! Guess we'll have to find out next time in A Different Kind Of Curse! **

**Lol!!**

**Reviews and such are much appreciated and flames are accepted, as always! Later guys!!!**


	3. What Are You Talking About?

**Hello! I'm back! I know it seems like it's been forever, but I have to say you have all been so very patient with me and I am grateful for that. Thanks for stickin' around and I thoroughly hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And thanks to Hurricane Gustav for giving me plenty of time to type this up!**

**Chapter 3: What Are You Talking About?**

As Yuki walked home with Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji, he thought it was a good time to bring up what had happened earlier.

"It happened again." Everyone looked at Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" Momiji asked him.

"Remember what happened—more like what didn't happen—with Max? Well, this time it was Alexi. She hugged me after I helped her with her homework right before class this morning."

"And nothing happened?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yeah, I saw it myself. She left, came back and hugged him, but nothing happened," Kyo informed.

"I wonder. Is it the same for the rest of us?" Hatsuharu asked again.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Tohru spoke up. "I mean, you all are cursed just like Yuki is, right? I just don't see why it _wouldn't_ be the same for all of you."

"Maybe we should find out." Hatsuharu suggested.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just go around hugging girls like that!" Kyo yelled.

"Of course you can, Kyo!" Momiji said.

"You shut up!" Kyo grabbed Momiji and knocked him one on the head.

"Oh, um! Kyo, please don't hurt him." Tohru pleaded as she tended to Momiji who was crying next to her.

"Guys, c'mon! We still have to do something," Hatsuharu said, getting them to focus.

"Hugging each of them would tell us if we would get the same results, however, it wouldn't give us any information as to why." Yuki indicated. "This is very perplexing."

**With Riley and Alexi**

Riley was sitting at his desk doing homework when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Alexi walked in.

"Oh this is a shock; you're not talking to David." She closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Riley said not looking at her.

"Ya'know," she flopped onto his bed and lay on her stomach, "All I wanted was help with my homework. You're the smart one and you know it."

"Yes, but I love to hear you say it. Look Alexi," he turned to her, "I'm sorry I didn't help you with your homework, okay?"

"Hey, it's cool. I know you like to talk to David. He is your boyfriend after all," she sighed. "I remember how much I talked to Darren."

"Your ex," said Riley.

"My ex." Alexi looked at him. "It's better off though. He did cheat on me," she looked down at the floor a moment and looked up again. "Ah, but that was almost a year ago!"

"Hm…So, do you need help again?" Riley asked her.

"No, I knew how to do it this time."

"What are you talking about? You mean you did all of it?" Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup all of it. With no help from you." Alexi looked at him proud of herself.

"But how? You suck at chemistry!" Now he really couldn't believe it, "Besides, it was on the same stuff as last night's homework."

"Yeah, well I had some help this morning," she looked at him when she said this.

"From who?" Riley was curious at who could have helped her suddenly understand the work. Especially since she hates having to ask a teacher anything.

"Yuki helped me. I noticed he wasn't busy with anything, so I went over and asked him for help." Alexi then added thoughtfully, "He's a very good teacher, I should think."

"Apparently, since you're a very bad learner," Riley said just loud enough for her to hear. "Opps! Did I say that aloud?"

"Why you--!" Alexi jumped up and off the bed, using his pillow to hit him.

They laughed as they fought an eventually tired of it. They fixed up Riley's bed and Alexi hugged her brother as she bid him goodnight.

**Next Morning at School**

"So what're we gonna do about this?" Kyo asked. "We still haven't thought of anyting." Kyo was leaning against his locker looking at the others.

"I don't know." Yuki told him. He honestly didn't know what to do. "What about you Haru? Haru?"

Hatsuharu was looking past both of them. "I think I know something we can try." Hatsuharu walked by them.

"Where does he think he's going?" Kyo said as he turned. He and Yuki saw Max looking through her locker. "What's he gonna do? Grab her?"

They watched as Hatsuharu walked over to Max. She looked up at him and smiled. Then her face turned to worry. They talked for a time, all the while Max looked concerned and slightly intrigued. Hatsuharu lowered his head into his hands. They noticed him say something after which, without hesitation, Max walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and turned his head to look at Yuki and Kyo, winked at them, and continued hugging Max. Once Max had released him, they walked towards Yuki and Kyo.

"I hope you feel better. Don't let it get you down, okay. I'm sure everything's gonna work out alright." Max began to walk away, "I better see you in class, Hatsuharu."

"I'll be there." Hatsuharu nodded at her and she turned the corner.

Yuki and Kyo just looked at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. "So? What did you think of my plan?"

"What the hell did you do?" Kyo asked rather rudely.

"I just told her an exaggerated and dramatically enhanced fabrication." He told them smugly.

"You mean a lie," Yuki stated.

"I can't believe this!" Kyo yelled. "How do you know she'd fall for something like that?"

"Easy. I saw her talking to Jenny. She seemed down about something and Max gave her a hug to help comfort her. I figured if I came up with a sad story she'd give me a hug, too." Hatsuharu shrugged and grinned again, "I guess I was right." They stood there a moment before the bell rang to go to morning classes. "Well, better get to class! I, personally, don't want to see Max all pissed off again." Hatsuharu waved as he walked around the corner.

"I guess it's your turn Kyo." Yuki went on his way to their classroom, Kyo grumbling as he followed.

**At Lunch**

_I gotta think of something!_ Kyo still hadn't figured out whether or not he could hug any of the girls. To be quite honest he didn't even want to. Everyone had decided to eat lunch outside today so here he was walking over to where everyone else was. They all thought it was so nice out. _I don't think it's that nice._

"Jenny! Stop it!"

He stopped. _Max?_ He looked over and saw Max, Jenny, Alexi, Riley, and David sitting together under one of the trees. _I guess they're eating by themselves…works for me._ He began walking only to stop again. _What did she just say?!_

**Still Lunch, David's POV**

"Jenny! Stop it!" Max yelled at her friend. We had only just minutes ago sat down to eat and already things are heating up.

"What I didn't do anything." Jenny tried feigning innocence but I could tell Max wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right! You keep freezing my food!" Max was getting more and more frustrated. "Not everything tastes good when reheated, ya'know!"

"It's still funny though!" Riley was spread out on the ground next to me laughing at them.

"Yeah, only until it happens to you," Max retorted. "And I won't heat it up for you, either."

"Hey guys, why is it that when people find out about us, they don't like us?" Alexi asked. "I mean, we're more or less just like everyone else, aren't we?"

We were all looked at her. "Wow, Alexi," I said. "I knew you were random, but damn."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "You guys acting like you were kinda made me think about it."

"Maybe…maybe it's because…maybe they're afraid of us." Jenny gave a go at answering Alexi's question.

Riley sat up at this, "Oh come off it! You make it sound like we're evil…or out to destroy the world or something!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" Jenny defended. "All I'm saying is that we are capable of doing some pretty scary, even catastrophic, things. For instance, all those incidents that Max mentioned yesterday. Each of those events, in their own right, could be frightening to anyone who wasn't like us and couldn't protect themselves like we could."

"True. But still, technically, everybody's different, right? I mean, Alexi and I are twins yet we're on opposite ends of the spectrum, not only in sex, but personality-wise, as well," Riley settled back down as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, you have to admit…we are a little more different than most. Not everyone can control the elements like we can." Max said lying down and propping her feet against the tree at which we sat.

Then I noticed something—or rather, someone. He wasn't standing but about two or three yards to the side of is and behind. It was Kyo Sohma. And by the look he bore on his face he had heard everything we'd said. As I stood, I heard Max.

"Like I always say, he's just a stupid queer."

"Max, that doesn't explain why he wouldn't answer me," Jenny pointed out. "By the way, why don't you ever call Riley a 'stupid queer'?"

"Oh that's easy! It's because David's the only stupid one ther—What the fu—DUDE!" I had Max by the hair now.

"The kick was for the 'stupid queer' comment, and I pulled your hair because you shouldn't be cussing like that." I explained for her.

"You act like you don't swear—HEY!" I dropped her head. "Why wouldn't you answer Jenny?"

"I spotted someone." They looked at each other as I told them.

I walked up to Kyo. He tried to make it look like he hadn't been listening. "I know you heard," he looked up at me. "But please, don't pass judgment on us so quickly. And don't spread it around." He was looking dead at me, but I had no idea as to what he could've been thinking.

**Still Lunch, Kyo's POV**

_Should I tell them?_ After all I heard them say, I wondered whether or not I should tell them about our curse. It would definitely be easy to do what he asked me to, but…

"You don't have to worry, alright!" I know I was being rude about it, but it didn't really matter. "I don't care about your stupid curse and I won't tell anyone!" He continued to stare at me. He seemed to be questioning whether or not he could trust me.

"Thank you."

That was all he said before walking away from me. And I didn't stop him.

I decided not to tell...

**Well, there you have it! I really hope it was to your liking, and will try to get the next chapter out quicker **

**I KNOW I say this every time, but I'm SERIOUS!! : **

**I really do try…I'm just relieved that those who read my stories are so patient. I assure I don't mean to take anyone's patience for granted…I greatly appreciate it!**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
